1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snorkel lenses. More particularly, it relates to a snorkel lens capable of rotation about two perpendicular axes.
2. The Prior Art
Snorkel lenses of the prior art are connected at one end to a camera and are rotatable about a single axis. Generally, theses lenses are rotatable about the axis of the lens.
The patent to Hajnal, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,886 disclose a rotatable snorkel system that has a prime lens attached to a camera and whereby the optical axis of the prime lens is offset from and parallel to the axis of the camera body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,588 to Hajnal discloses a rotatable snorkel camera system. The prime lens is mounted on the camera body with the snorkel housing rotatably mounted on the prime lens. The snorkel housing is only rotatable about a single axis, and can be used with cameras that do not have detachable lenses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,922 and 4,375,913 both by Hajnal, disclose different snorkel systems with prism housings for change the optical path 90 degrees.